undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Undernet
"This page is now owned by Reddest ... Yup" Undernet (or UnderNet) is the only social network underground and it is one of the best things that ever came to the underground. Known for being the main source for everyone's social life. Anime, Social stuff, And don't ever forget Skelenny Art Online, also music and news. Main Use Undernet is mostly used for monsters talking about their daily lives or just everything else there is to do. Anime Anime is the second most popular forum on Undernet. Mostly known for "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" Which is the top anime on the board. On the anime forum, they either send links to anime or write their reviews. But most of the reviews are written by the user Alphys Where the user either spams about how great "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" Is or just rant about how bad the second version is. Eudjinne also reviews some Animes. Social Media Social life is the main purpose for Undernet. The most popular user on there is StrongFish91 and CoolSkeleton95. A user by the name of JustDragon101 '''often appears here but rarely says anything. Video Games There are many video games on Undernet, but Skelenny Art Online takes the lead. It's the only MMO on Undernet, and it is the best. Other games also exist but they are not worth talking about (Except Smite, which now has more Gods like Senet, and has UndeadH8er as the #1 ranked player). Although, a certain cat doesn't think that Skelenny Art Online is that great. However, there is one game capable of challenging Skelenny Art Online. UnderFarm. *flowey laugh sound* Music The music board is one of the most popular boards on the site, and one user named '''Password has been known to be on it the most,followed by user stelar-gote04. NEWS News is the most popular board on Undernet. It has many shocking news stories. Like the time when Brock tried to kill Frisk. Here's the link to the article, "BROCKING NEWS???" Another shocking news story is about the Grand Temmie Flake heist which was lead by Temmie herself! BROKING NEWZ Science Science is a board of medium popularity. It is mostly used by Puma_Icecream_FTW17 and Puma_Puma_Yet_Puma_123. People talk about Science, physics, and metaphysics. There is also the great game called: Metasciencephysics101. Temmie TEM BOARD wELCUum 2... da TEM BOARD! Post all your favourite temmie's and raise your eggs! This board is also partnered with the TEMUCATION BOARD so u can gradumacate from colleg! TEMUCATION The propa wa 2 get edumacated! Learn stuff and PLAY GAMES at the online ! TEM GAMES Play TEM GAEMS, faetyring al yur favE TEMS? Many things are added to Undernet so be free to edit this page and stuff. Also ask peoples if you can edit their thingy before you edit. So feel free to add stuff... Usernames Temmie: CoolTemmie99 '''(i don't remember tem having an undernet tho... (unless fanon)) Undyne: '''StrongFish91 Papyrus: CoolSkeleton95 Alphys: ALPHYS Sans: funnybone Napstablook: NAPSTABLOOK22 Frisk: DeterminedKid Toriel: Toriel (Just her real name, she just only do mothery stuff) Asgore: accountname Fanon Kaleb : ' Mr.Wolf-OakTree' Lil : *'FlowerMageSpree*' Asfur: Cooldud Fyla: JustDragon101 Filler Froggit: WallFrog Doll: madmadmicrophones (she has an anonymous account called throwawaystowaway but we don't talk about that) Lindsay: Rule34Rules Needleteeth the Skeleton: ToothyGargoyle104 Isosceles: Shineuntiliburnyoureyesout V. M. Gaster: Password Eudjinne: ImCringing Fishii: HuggableCatFish99 The Great Avv!: GreatBunny02 Valkir: vvalkir Lewis: ButterCream Hitai: Despair_Grief Celeste: Cele-cutie Terri: FlowerChild The Dark Corpse: UndeadH8er Lora: NormalGorgon123 Senet: BoardGameFan43 Perverted Mind: SexyBrain69 Goldenclaw: Goldwin Kafele: EgyptianBoy Craig Prickle: CRAIGPRICKLE Optical Phase Brogres: OfficialBrogresPage Lily (Lilith): #Misslovely23 Glitch: purpledude32 Derek: MlkshakLovr91 Ryker: Carft-E-doge86 Orion: stelar-gote04 Prof. Temmothy Badtem:' Insanescientist1' Dr. Wüterich:' Insanescientist2' Drexler: SoulFeeder77 Pop: MechaHeart Sven: WolfArmy92 Minkfi Yawa: Kit10Mink Avra: ShadowHunter1337 Capone: MyDarlingGrillby~ A Lenny: lencat385 Lezzine: HanaSen314 Ender Ulf Ving: TheDemonKnight0 Xavier Munroe: The_Black_Thorn S. Dayye: HotDayye778 Cirixia: CiriDaFairy33 Cass: HeyyItsCass Rickey Rat: Xx_NeydisLandLord420_xX Jerrigar: RG10|JJ Emily: LoneCandy95 Venus- PapyrusIsAwesome12 Syle Fane- GuitarAcid25 Aqua- WaterPixelz06 Alexandre- AlexLazu Scat- SmartHybrid70 Electrina- RoboticThunder98 Autumn-'JustALittleGoat ' Gavin- sanicspeed21 Cannon- SentientCannon Tiger- RealTigerSwift Zach- 9thHumanCeSOUL Flip- IWILLSLAYYOUALL77 Asgoriel- HELP_me Rest of fanon stuff You can add stuff to your liking in this section. Just remember to not mess anything up. --=HeyyItsCass updated his status=-- "idk if i should be up on 26:91KLM 48 hour orion time because rn im so sleepy" Posted by : HuggableCatFish99 "omg the human just fought me -.- i'm surpised they didnt kill me tbh lol for today's kawaii cat picture, http://www.businessinsider.com/image/4f3433986bb3f7b67a00003c/cute-cat.jpg stay adorable my friends, and don't eat catfish or i'll murder you ,_," --Password posted:-- "I think Dayye likes me, looked through his Crystal thingy's history lol." --HotDayye778 replied:-- "Please remove that post...AN NO I DONT!!" --stelar-gote04 replied:-- "funny." Posted by : Insanescientist1 "Can you belive that these two exist? if i were to be the creator of the universe i would regret doing that ....a lot." He linked Image/s File 1 : [FILE] [FILE]]]] Isanescientist2 Replied: Yes, I Agree. --JustDragon101 updated status:-- Is someone following me? If there is, please stop it. It gives me the creeps. --CiriDaFairy33 posted:- Man, how have I not made an account on this thing?! This is like, the best place to socialize! --throwawaystowaway-- guys i have irl pictures of justdragon101 pm me lol -Puma_Icecream_FTW17, posted:- I made a new puma... It failed... (alot) -stelar-gote04 posted- -----------I drew myself and i made this abomination then--------------- Isanescientist2 Posted : Insanescientist1, have you ever tried to infuse REDACTED With REDACTED ? Insanescientist1 Replied : I Did, asgore got really mad at me. The Rults: They Linked Picture/s https://media.giphy.com/media/g2whtH7FXOjPq/giphy.gif ERROR: ACCESS DENIED Insanescientist2 Replied: Geezus Christ how Horrifying -Puma_Puma_Yet_Puma_123, posted:- H0i? Me's PUMA!!!! Me's has news Unbervet acoont! YaAaAaAaAaY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Puma Puma Puma Puam Paum Pmua Pmau PUMA PUMA!!!! Yay for Puma. --JustDragon101 posted:-- It was a tiny white dog. *faceclaw* --ToothyGargoyle104 updated their status!-- SEE THIS IS WHY WE NEED A NEW KING. REALLY? "NEWHOME"? "HOME"? AND HE BARELY DOES ANYTHING. ALL I SEE HIM DOING IS TAKING CARE OF HIS FLOWERS AND DRINKING TEA. OH MY GOD WHY. --WallFrog commented on ToothyGargoyle104's status!-- toothy, don't be mean. he tries his best and hes really nice to everyone. The Black Thorn posted: In light, there is shadow. In shadow, I lurk. I do not, however, mean harm. You will know if you stick to the correct path, but there are two. One leads to friendship... Whilst one leads to an unhappy hour. Choose wisely. --ToothyGargoyle104 commented on The Black Thorn's status!-- AND HERE IS EDGY MCGEE. --ToothyGargoyle replied to WallFrog's comment!-- IT'S TRUE THOUGH. FRIENDSHIP WON'T HELP WHEN WE'RE FACING A DEADLY THREAT, LIKE SOME EPIDEMIC THING. --JustDragon101 posted:-- My friend just drew myself... how'd it look? - HeyyItsCass updated his status - alternate universe me:"say you love me" me:"i love me" alternate universe me:"youve been hanging out too much with sans" that if were true also currently hanging out at universe 88H01N if anyone wants to join me drinking andromedean cola while reading random universe books --Password commented on HeyItsCass's post-- Can I come to that universe? --HotDayye778 replied to Password's comment-- Dimesons, universes...why, in God's holy name, do we need to travel through them?! >:/ --GuitarAcid25 replied to HotDAyye778's comment-- Because... some of us are so hopeless in love... all we have is the other version of us who are different genders... also, @funnybone made me support it --HotDayye778 replied to GuitarAcid25's comment-- If you needed a date, you should have said so! I'm a master with the ladies, and could gladly teach you some of my tricks!! :3 --GuitarAcid25 replied to HotDAyye778's comment-- Yeah... I'm good... - HeyyItsCass replied to Password's comment - yeah you can come if you want, sorry i didnt realize your comment because a minute here is a day at your universe ¬-¬ --GuitarAcid25 updated his status-- I found this old file I wrote a while ago. I can't remember what it said, but what ever. A picture of a letter is shown, it says: "Hey, Undyne, I... was just wondering. I know we are on bad terms... but... maybe we could bury the hatchet and go on a... date sometime?" There is a cute drawing of Undyne underneath --GuitarAcid25 commented on GuitarAcid25's post-- NO NO NO HOW DO I DELETE THIS WHY DID I POST THIS FUUUUU- --WaterPixelz06 replied to GuitarAcid25's comment-- NO! UNDYNE AND ALPHYS BELONG TOGETHER, DON'T RUIN IT! --Anonymous replied to WaterPixelz06's comment-- ... please delete this... --GuitarAcid25 replied to Anonymous's comment-- UNDYNE IS THAT YOU?! IM SORRY DONT HURT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE --RoboticThunder98 has created an account on Undernet, and updated her status-- "I...I guess im here now?" --stelar-gote04 replies to RoboticThunder98's status-- "Howdy!" --GuitarAcid25 replied to stelar-gote04's comment-- Yeah, welcome - ImCringing updated his status - WHY DO PEOPLE SHIP TORIEL AND SANS DON'T THEY KNOW THAT TORIEL IS A DIVORCED MOTHER WITH 3 OF ASGORE'S CHILDREN 2 ARE DEAD BUT STILL -Puma_Icecream_FTW17 replied to ImCringing's status:- Who is Toriel and Sans? Are they like kings and queens? --SentientCannon updated his status-- The Human came up to me earlier today. I don't know why but I'm getting a lot of distrust for that human. I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. Theory of The Day:Asgore Dreemurr is a part of the Eeluminatu! - JustALittleGoat posted - Uh hi.... Im new to UnderNet.. --madmadmicrophones replied to JustALittleGoat's post:-- lol welcome to hell noob --stelar-gote04 replied to JustALittleGoat's post-- Howdy! --9thHumanCeSOUL updated his status-- So wait, most of you guys are friends with my sister, right? --ToothyGargoyle104 updated his status-- YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK SSIIIIIICCCKKKK --ToothyGargoyle104 has been blocked-- --SentientCannon updated his status-- Wait if i'm a Cannon....How do I type? No seriously, How do I even type?! Theory of the day:The royal guards are being used for Eeluminatu's Purposes! --=WaterPixelz06 updated her status=-- Are there any cute couples on? I need a new story to write... -GuitarAcid25 replied to WaterPixelz06's status- WHY?! OH MY GOD AQUA --HELP_me posted-- finally... hope... --madmadmicrophones replied to HELP_me's status-- ow the edge --HELP_me told the time-- finally... help... --Anymous replied to WaterPixelz06's post-- Howdy! I'm Chronochrome...do you ship anyone with me? �� HELP_me s m e l l s l i k e c l o c k s Category:Jokes